Dentist (Christmas present from Lackluster Brilliance)
by cxcxcx386
Summary: To get a dental phobia Beca into the dentist's chair, her best friend; Chloe literally has to kick her badass which really freaks her out. However, this is a chance meeting to a beauty that she has not expected. Who is that beauty? And, how would Beca overcome her fear? Read if you are curious to know:D


**Hi Mortals, this is the coming back of your King :). CUT! Sorry i am the fake one, I'm speaking on behalf of Lackluster Brilliance. She has written me a very nice Mitchsen story as a Christmas present. I love it very much, and have sworn to the aca-god that i won't keep it to myself; hiding it under my dirty pillow. So...ya, this is a Happy New Year present to share with you all :). All credit goes to Lackluster Brilliance, my all mighty author *^_^*.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...Do we actually need to write this disclaimer thing? I mean if they have made something that could have satisfied our obsession,then...Besides,sharing is caring,right ?anyway...**

Dentist ( a Christmas gift from Lackluster Brilliance )

"BECAAAA!" Chloe called up the stairs, "Get your ass down here right now! We're going to be late!"

"Whyyyyy?" Beca groaned, shambling down the stairs slowly, "I don't want to, and I don't need to gooooo."

"Yes, you do, Mitchell," Chloe barked, when Beca finally made it to the bottom, "I can't believe that you, Ms. Bad Ass herself, of all people would be afraid of the dentist."

"I'm not afraid of the dentist," Beca huffed, "And I'll have you know I'm fucking certified bad ass."

"Uh huh, sure." Choe said, trying not to laugh at Beca, "So then why are you being such a freaking baby about going?"

"I'm not!" Beca huffed, crossing her arms.

Chloe just smirked in response. Did Beca even know how freaking childish she looked right now? I mean seriously, she was five foot nothing, with her arms crossed, POUTING about going to the dentist.

"I'm not!" Beca huffed again, seeing the look Chloe gave her, "And I'm not afraid of the dentist. I just don't like them. I mean seriously, who fucking likes bits of sharp metal being prodded around in your mouth!"

"No one really, but they put their big kid pants on and go anyway," Chloe laughed, "But seeing as you're so short-"

"Do NOT finish that sentence Beale," Beca growled, "I swear to God, if you make one more crack at my height, or lack of, I will let aca-wolves always goes on about rip YOUR throat out."

"All talk, all talk," Chloe laughed completely unfazed by Beca's threat, "Now lets go. Dr. Evil Dentist awaits you!"

Beca blanched, "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously!" Chloe sighed, "Now lets GOOOOOO!"

Before Beca could dash up the stairs once more, Chloe grabbed the petite brunette by the arm, and literally dragged Beca kicking and screaming down to the car. It took Chloe ten minutes to push Beca into the car and lock the doors, trapping her in the car. As Chloe slid into the driver seat, Beca glared at her.

"I hate you." Beca growled, "I'm an adult now, and-"

"Should be responsible enough to go the dentist!" Chloe snapped, finally fed up with Beca's childish behavior, "Now, you're going to shut up and go to the dentist!"

Instead of answering, Beca just slumped down into the seat, muttering under her breath. Chloe sighed; however, she decided not to call Beca out. Who knew that getting Beca to he dentist would be so damn hard? It was almost like pulling teeth...

The minute Chloe pulled into the parking lot of Posen Dental Associates, Beca once more began groaning and protesting her forced visit.

"Come on Beca!" Chloe sighed, as Beca made another dash for the car, "This is bordering on ridiculous!"

"Then give up and drive me home," Came Beca's voice from the back of the car, "Leave now, and never return."

"First, I KNEW you liked movies." Chloe laughed, "Second, I'm not giving up, and you're going to get your ass out here and go to the dentist like a big girl, or else I'm telling EVERYONE what you did the summer before senior year."

Beca's head popped up immediately.

"You wouldn't dare," Beca glared.

"Oh yes, I would," Chloe said, "And you know it too. Now, you have three seconds before I post the pictures."

"Fine," Beca huffed, climbing over the seats, "But know that only-"

"Oh shut up and lets just go already! We're gonna be late!" Chloe sighed.

As Beca and Chloe trudged up to the door, Chloe couldn't help but to giggle a bit at Beca's antics. Seriously though. Was going to the dentist THAT bad? Did it really warrant stomped feet, hateful glares and muttered obscenities? Really? What the hell was so freaking bad about going to the dentist?

"Everything!" Beca huffed, startling Chloe. Apparently, she'd been thinking aloud.

"Whatever," Chloe sighed, "Just go sit down and I'll sign you in."

"I'm perfectly capable of doing this myself MOM," Beca snapped.

"Really, you wanna do this then?" Chloe challenged.

"No, I was just saying I could." Beca said quickly. "I'm going to sit my ass over there, and you can go do your thing."

"Good." Chloe said, "And I swear to the aca-Gods, that if you make a run for the door, I'll have you doing cardio for a month."

"Fine." Beca huffed, as she slouched into her seat.

Ten minutes later, the receptionist called out Beca's name. Immediately upon hearing her name being called, Beca's face paled, and she began to eye the door. However, before she had a chance to make a run for the door, Chloe grabbed her arm and yanked her to the door. Grumbling, Beca trudged over to the door leading to the offices.

"Good afternoon Miss…. Mitchell," The dentist said, as Beca entered the room.

"Hi," Beca snapped, as she hopped up into the seat, not even looking at the dentist.

"Whoa, tone down the attitude there." The dentist said.

Looking up, Beca was about to snap at the dentist and let out some sarcastic remark, but the person in front of her literally took her breath away. The woman before her had long, honey blonde hair, long, toned legs, and was so fucking beautiful that Beca would swear that the woman was an angel. Idly, Beca wondered if she could sing well too.

"I do not sing." The dentist said, "Now could we proceed? I have a number of other appointments today."

"Right, sorry." Beca said, blushing furiously, wondering how could she read her mind, "Wait, what's your name?"

"What does that have to with your appointment?" The dentist asked, arching a perfect eyebrow.

"Nothing I suppose, but I just wanna know." Beca shrugged.

"You can call me Ms. Posen." She said.

"Or I could call you by your first name…" Beca said, doing her damnest to keep her blush down.

"Or you could lay back and open your mouth. And no, that's not an innuendo." The Ms. Posen said.

"Or you could just tell me," Beca said.

"Or you could just do as I say, and make this a quick and easy affair," Ms. Posen sighed.

"Or you could just tell me," Beca repeated, sitting up.

"Sit back down Ms. Mitchell," Ms. Posen barked, "And if you can promise to be a good girl I might tell you."

"Fiiiiiiiiiine. But you tell me first!" Beca said.

"No!" Ms. Posen said, "You'll do as I say first, and then maybe I'll tell you."

"You know, I can be the most difficult and stubborn person sometimes," Beca smirked, "We can do this all day, or you could just tell me."

Instead of answering, Ms. Posen just crossed her arms and shot a highly unimpressed look at Beca. However, Beca was determined to win this silent contest. For a few moments, Ms. Posen and Beca glared at each there, each daring the other to break first. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on where you stood, Aubrey had a schedule to keep, and this forced her to carry on.

"Fine!" Ms. Posen growled, "I tell you my name, and then I hear no more complaints from you!"

"Deal!" Beca said happily.

"My name is Aubrey, okay? Happy? Now lie down and open wide. And that is NOT an innuendo Ms. Mitchell." Aubrey snapped.

"Pretty name for a pretty lady. And sure it isn't…" Beca smirked, as she lay down.

Instead of answering, Aubrey just sighed and went about the office, gathering the necessary tools. While Aubrey walked about getting things ready, Beca felt her earlier apprehension return. As she heard each clink of metal, each glimpse of the tools, Beca could feel panic rising up in her heart. As the dentist pulled out Beca's file, Beca was about ready to bolt.

"So Ms. Mitchell…." Aubrey said, "It would seem as though you haven't been to the dentist since you were 17. Any reason for that?"

"Umm, see the thing is, I really don't like the dentist," Beca said, upon realizing what she just said, she quickly tried to amend her previous statement, "I mean, I like you. I think, but I just don't like the concept of the dentist-"

"I get it." Aubrey sighed, "So you're afraid of the dentist office?"

"No!" Beca snapped, "I'm not! I just don't like it."

"Okay, sure," she laughed, looking quite amused, "Now open wide."

"Can't I just leave?" Beca asked, "We can skip this whole thing and-"

"Open, now!" Aubrey snapped.

"Fine." Beca snapped, barely opening her mouth.

"Wider," Aubrey ordered.

"Bossy," Beca smirked, doing her best to hide her fear.

"Yes, now open up so we can move on." Aubrey sighed, "Seriously, I thought you promised to be good."

"But it's so much more fun to be naughty," Beca winked.

"But I don't really care." Aubrey said, "And I have things to do, so could you just shut up and open wide?"

"Fine," Beca sighed, slowly opening her mouth.

As Aubrey picked up her first tool, Beca almost clamped her mouth shut. Almost. However, instead, she just closed her eyes and tried to think about something else other than the sharp piece of metal being prodded around her mouth by someone who was probably less then impressed with her right now. Mercifully though, the preliminary cleaning was over relatively soon.

"Excellent," Aubrey said, as she finished, "All I have to do is check for cavities now, and then we're done here, okay?"

"Yes!" Beca nearly shouted.

"Good," Aubrey nodded, "Now say 'aaaahhhh'."

"Ahhhhh" Beca said obediently.

As Aubrey once more placed the sharp piece of metal back into Beca's mouth, Beca had to resist the urge to bite down. She could do this. She totes could. This wasn't so bad, was it? I mean, it was just-

"OUCH!" Beca howled, as she bit down.

Aubrey had been prodding her molars for soft spots, and apparently, she'd found one. As the metal pin sank into her tooth, sharp pain shot through Beca's mouth, and on reflex, Beca bit down.

"What the hell?" Aubrey screeched, "Did you seriously just bite me?"

"You just- that hurt!" Beca howled indignantly, trying to defend herself, "It was and accident! I did that on reflex!"'

"You just bit me!" Aubrey growled, "I can't believe you just did that!"

"I'm sorry!" Beca huffed, her mouth still throbbing a bit, "I just- it hurt, and it was an accident.

"Whatever," Aubrey sighed, rubbing her injured finger, "Well it would seem as though you have a cavity."

"What?" Beca said, looking quite fearful.

"A cavity, I'll have to do an X-ray to be sure, but it would appear as though you have one." Aubrey said, "Now open up, I need to finish checking for more."

"Seriously, dude, no!" Beca said, sitting up, "I'm not letting you go prodding around in my mouth again! Hell no!"

"Yes you will, and I don't give two shits about your stupid little fear of dentists! Now shut the fuck up, lay down and open wide!" Aubrey snapped, finally fed up with her fussy patient.

Too stunned to say anything else, Beca just laid down and opened her mouth. Satisfied, Aubrey resumed her check. Thankfully, it would seem as though Beca only had one more cavity, and the rest of the appointment went on without a hitch. Beca moaned and complained about taking the X-ray, however, a glare and some angry words were enough to shut her up and get things moving once more. Finally, twenty minutes after Beca's appointment should have ended, Aubrey was done.

"Alright, that's all," Aubrey sighed, "We're done here. You just need to go back out and schedule an appointment with the front desk to get that cavity fixed."

"Kay!" Beca said happily, "Will you be the one fixing me up then?"

"Unlikely." Aubrey said, already preparing for her next appointment, "Good day Ms. Mitchell."

"Beca," Beca said nervously, "Call me Beca."

"Very well Beca. Good day." Aubrey said.

"Umm, Could I- would you-" Beca fumbled for the right words.

"Ms. Mitchell, Beca," Aubrey sighed, "What is it you need? Your appointment is over, and I have other things to do."

Right, I just wanted to know, well if I would see you again?" Beca said nervously.

"Why is that of importance?" Aubrey asked, turning around, now facing Beca.

"Well see, I um…" Beca said awkwardly, "I just-"

"Are you asking me out Ms. Mitchell?" Aubrey asked, looking quite amused.

"Maybe?" Beca asked.

"How do you even know if I'm gay?" Aubrey smirked.

"I don't. I was just kinda hoping…" Beca trailed off.

Instead of answering, Aubrey just smirked at the tiny brunette, awkwardly shuffling from side to side in front of her.

"Sorry about that…" Beca finally said, "I'll just be going now…"

"So you think that the fussy annoying patient who BIT me has a chance with me?" Aubrey said, before Beca had a chance to walk out the door.

"Not really," Beca said honestly, "I was actually just hoping more than anything."

"Friday night 7 o'clock." Aubrey said, "Talk to the receptionist out there, and get my contact information. I hope you'll have something good planned."

Beca grinned, "I won't disappoint."

Beca walked back into the waiting area, donning a huge smile. Seeing the difference between the demeanor of her friend before going in, and then her current demeanor, Chloe was suspicious.

"So what's going on?" Chloe asked.

"Not much. Got a cavity," Beca said happily.

"And you're happy about that?" Chloe asked, confused.

"Yup!" Beca said happily, "I gotta go schedule my next appointment. Be right back."

Before Chloe had a chance to say anything, Beca practically skipped over to the front desk. Sitting back down, Chloe eyed her friend warily.

"Ready to go?" Beca asked, when she was done.

"Yup." Chloe said, "Just one quick question, who are you, and what have you done with my friend?"

"I'm Beca Mitchell, and I have done nothing with me. Now lets go!" Beca said, practically pulling Chloe to the car, "I have a date to plan!"

"What?" Chloe screeched, "What do you-"

"Details later, now let's go." Beca sighed impatiently.

"Fine," Chloe smirked, "Told you the dentist wasn't that bad."

"No, it was." Beca said seriously. "But the dentist was hot, so that makes up for it."

"Weirdo." Chloe sighed, as they walked out the door.

**HAPPY BLESSED NEW YEAR 2014 TO ALL OF YOU. It would be great if you could leave some reviews, thanking Lackluster Brilliance,especially. She has spent her precious holiday time writing this for us :).Last but not least, I would like to wish Lackluster a Happy and Blessed New Year!:D, Be happy always!**


End file.
